Dix-huit
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Durant l'Age d'or, Lucy fête son anniversaire. Elle a dix-huit ans et devient ainsi une adulte. Mais est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose lorsque l'on voit toujours le monde avec des yeux d'enfant ?...(traduction)


_Salut, salut :)  
><em>

_Pour changer un peu de l'univers d'Harry Potter et de Star Wars, voici une fanfiction du "Monde de Narnia" avec mes deux personnages favoris: Lucy et Aslan._

_Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages de Narnia appartient à **CS**_ _**Lewis**, l'histoire est de keacdragon, je n'ai fait que la traduction._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dix-huit<strong>

**OoOoOoO**

« S'il te plaît Susan, assures-toi que personne ne me suit, je serai de retour dans quelques minutes » lança Lucy. C'était l'anniversaire de ses dix-huit ans et un grand bal avait été organisé pour la jeune reine. Lucy avait été occupée toute la journée à préparer sa robe. Susan ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de vouloir s'échapper quelques minutes. C'était un moment perturbant pour sa jeune sœur et elle n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état.

« Orieus te suivra jusqu'à la porte et ne dira rien si quelqu'un te cherche. » fit Susan avec un sourire complice. Sa sœur lui adressa un sourire à son tour et s'évanouit dans l'obscurité. Le centaure, qui avait tout entendu, hocha la tête et lui emboita le pas. Lui aussi comprenait la nécessité de la jeune reine de s'évader quelques instants.

Lucy marchait tranquillement à côté de lui tout en retirant la petite couronne de sa tête. Une fois à la porte, elle l'enveloppa soigneusement dans une serviette qu'elle avait empruntée et ôta ses chaussures. Elle donna le tout à Orieus qui attendait à l'extérieur dans l'ombre de Cair Paravel.

Le croissant de lune lui donnait assez de lumière pour pouvoir marcher tranquillement le long de la plage, ses bras se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Elle fixait d'un air rêveur les grains de sables soufflés par le vent et le reflet de sa robe qui miroitait dans l'eau. Sa robe, qui lui arrivait au niveau des coudes, avait été fabriqué spécialement pour elle. Le tissu argenté chatoyait de couleur à la lueur de la lune et Lucy avait également réussi à tresser ses longs cheveux bruns grâce à une jolie broche que Mme Beaver avait trouvée.

Lucy soupira tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait, faisant face à un petit chemin qui descendait vers la mer. Les eaux calmes reflétaient le ciel piqueté d'étoiles, leur conférant un aspect calme et paisible.

« J'ai dix-huit ans » chuchota la jeune fille en jouant avec ses cheveux qui voletaient autour d'elle avant de se laisser glisser sur le sable.

« En effet, chère enfant » lança une voix chaude derrière elle. Lucy roula sur le ventre et leva les yeux.

Aslan était assis juste au dessus d'elle, sa fourrure d'or pâle semblait danser sous les caresses du vent. Ses yeux brillaient avec la même sagesse et la même douceur que la jeune fille affectionnait tant. Elle sourit largement et éclata de rire en l'étreignant avec force. Le puissant Lion se laissa renverser et enroula amicalement une patte autour d'elle.

Lucy respira l'odeur de sa crinière et toute ses inquiétudes et ses doutes sur cet anniversaire s'évanouirent. Aslan reposait paisiblement sur le sable tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre lui, sa respiration prit le rythme de la sienne et le lion se tourna vers elle.

«Alors, profites-tu de ton anniversaire ? » lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle s'asseyait et plissait sa robe sur ses jambes.

« Oui, un peu » répondit-elle. « Mais celui-ci est différent...spécial. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui le rend si différent ? » la pressa-t-il doucement. Lucy regarda ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Ce...c'est assez étrange. J'entre dans l'âge adulte mais j'ai toujours un cœur d'enfant. Je veux grandir et être plus âgée mais je veux aussi rester une enfant. Je ne sais pas, c'est...c'est déroutant. » expliqua la jeune fille d'un ton hésitant. Elle ne voulait toujours pas rencontrer ses yeux.

« Lucy » Il parlait doucement. Elle leva la tête et le clair de lune dévoila ses yeux humides. « De nombreuses choses tombent sur nous, certains sont bonnes et d'autres mauvaises mais cela ne change rien au fait que nous devons y faire face. Il faut simplement un temps d'apprentissage, de croissance pour devenir un adulte mais c'est un moment qui n'appartient qu'à toi et à toi seule. Chacun doit franchir ce passage à son rythme. Lorsque tu deviens un adulte, tu peux accomplir des choses que tu n'aurais pas la possibilité de faire en étant enfant. Aie confiance en toi, reste-toi même et tout ira pour le mieux. »

Lucy sourit avant d'essuyer ses yeux. « Merci ». Son regard dériva vers la mer et elle remarqua quatre Naïades près de la rive. Elles la saluèrent de la main et Lucy les salua joyeusement en retour. Elles plongèrent pour ensuite remonter à la surface, leur corps souple et gracieux formant des lettres. Deux s'élevèrent dans les airs et prirent la forme d'un « L » puis une autre sauta et prit la forme d'un « U », la troisième plongea et forma une sorte de « C ». Enfin les trois premières sautèrent et formèrent le début d'une lettre tandis que la dernière bondissait pour finir la lettre « Y ». Lucy éclata de rire et applaudit en les voyant refaire surface. Les Naïades agitèrent la main en guise d'adieu. Aslan rit doucement et regarda Lucy qui leur disait « à bientôt ».

« Maintenant, je pense que certains de tes proches commencent à s'interroger sur ton absence » fit Aslan, assis. Lucy soupira, à moitié de compréhension, l'autre d'appréhension.

« Très bien » marmonna-t-elle. Aslan sourit et poussa silencieusement un petit paquet vers elle.

Le Lion secoua son imposante crinière et s'accroupit « Allons, il est temps pour toi de rentrer ». Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle grimpa sur son dos. Elle cacha le mystérieux paquet dans sa ceinture, ses doigts s'ancrèrent dans la crinière d'Aslan et elle inspira profondément en sentant le doux parfum de l'été mêlé de rosée et de fleurs fraîches. Le puissant animal se mit à rire en l'entendant soupirer de bien être et Lucy se mit à rire à son tour en sentant les grondements profonds qui montaient de la gorge d'Aslan. Se tournant vers le château, celui-ci commença à courir et la jeune fille frissonna sous la brise de la mer et resserra sa prise sur la crinière.

Tout en bondissant sur un rocher, Aslan produisit un son qui ressemblait à un ronronnement. Lucy criait de joie à l'unisson. Elle savait qu'elle était une des seules qui pouvait _vraiment _faire rire Aslan, la plupart des lions ou des chats n'aimaient pas les cris des gens près d'eux, leurs oreilles étant sensibles aux bruits aigus. Le Lion n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre signe qu'elle lui faisait mal et semblait tout faire pour faire rire Lucy sans la blesser.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du château, celle-ci se calma et caressa l'épaisse fourrure faisant sourire Aslan.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit, mais le simple fait de passer la main dans sa crinière était extrêmement relaxant. Il aimait quand elle s'occupait de lui comme ça, sans le craindre, sans lui poser d'inlassables questions et en restant elle-même. Lucy le respectait et voyait en lui plus qu'un simple lion mais en même temps, elle était la seule à être détendue avec lui. Aslan sourit doucement quand elle écarta une branche qui se trouvait sur leur passage, il pouvait presque sentir son sourire rayonnant réchauffer son épaisse fourrure.

Orieus le salua en le voyant s'approcher puis s'arrêter en face de lui. Tous deux conversèrent pendant que la jeune reine remettait ses chaussures et la couronne là où elle devait être.

« Votre Majesté » dit simplement le centaure en tendant un bras pour escorter la reine à l'intérieur. Lucy regarda le lion. Aslan hocha la tête, une lueur triste dans son regard ambré et resta à l'extérieur du château. La jeune fille effleura son front et, dans un dernier sourire d'adieu, s'en alla au bras d'Orieus. Aslan poussa un profond sourire en la regardant partir. Elle avait tellement grandi depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Narnia et le Lion ne se faisait pas de soucis, il avait confiance en Lucy. Soupirant encore, il se retourna et s'éloigna d'un pas solennelle en direction de la plage, loin de Cair Paravel et de Narnia jusqu'à ce que cela soit à nouveau nécessaire.

« Eh bien, ma petite Lucy, que dirais-tu d'ouvrir les cadeaux de tes frères et sœurs préférés ? » demanda Peter qui attendait en compagnie d'Edmund, de Susan, de Tumnus, d'Orieus et des castors.

« Très bien » répondit-elle en souriant. Ils grimpèrent à l'étage. Edmund lui remit un livre brun et rouge avec des lettres d'or « _Le journal royal et intime de la reine Lucy la Vaillante, ne l'ouvrez pas où vous subirez la colère d'Edmund le Juste » _Lucy se mit à rire en lisant le titre à haute voix.

A ses côtés, Susan lui donna un paquet de tissu soyeux aux couleurs vert pâle, violet et blanc. « Le tissu idéale pour une robe de danse » lui expliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil sachant combien sa petite sœur aimait danser dans les bois aux côtés des Dryades et des Narniens.

Peter lui donna ensuite un cœur sculpté dans une magnifique pierre d'améthyste. Touchée, Lucy étreignit son frère qui la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

Les castors étaient les prochains, ils avaient sculpté une carte de la rive orientale, dans un bois de cèdre chaleureux. Lucy déclara avec entrain que la carte aurait la meilleure place sur son bureau.

« Demain matin, tu iras aux écuries, tu trouveras le cheval à qui s'adaptera cette corde et il sera à toi » expliqua Orieus en lui tendant une petite corde de cuir. Lucy caressa en souriant le cuir souple, imaginant à quoi le poulain pouvait ressembler. Elle ignorant qu'une des juments avait eu un petit, ce serait donc la surprise parfaite.

Tumlus sourit en lui tendant un paquet à l'étrange forme cylindrique. Lucy le regarda curieusement puis détacha soigneusement le ruban et ouvrit le paquet. A l'intérieur, sur du velours vert, reposait une flûte de faune. Lucy avait essayé d'y jouer durant des années, intriguée par les mélodies enchanteresses du faune.

« Maintenant, tu pourras t'entraîner sur ta propre flûte » lui dit Tumulus dans un sourire. La jeune fille le serra dans ses bras. Mais, alors qu'elle étreignait son meilleur ami, elle sentit le petit paquet qui était toujours dans sa ceinture. Se rasseyant, elle le sortit et le scruta. C'était une petite boite blanche toute simple, sans ornement, ni fantaisie. A l'ouverture de la boite, elle vit un fin collier d'or qui était juste à la bonne taille pour s'adapter à son cœur. Le fermoir était simple mais robuste et lorsque Lucy souleva le collier, l'or scintillait dans le bleu de ses yeux.

« Lucy,mais qui t'a donné ça ? » demanda Edmund alors qu'il regardait le collier. Il n'y avait aucun nom dessus, ni même sur la boite.

Lucy aperçut sur les draps blancs, un petit papier noir. Quand elle le lut, ses frères et sa sœur n'eurent pas besoin de le lire pour savoir de qui c'était. Ses yeux brillants et son grand sourire parlaient pour elle. Lucy savait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. Sur le papier tout était dit

« Joyeux anniversaire, chère enfant. »


End file.
